El soldado y la chica de ojos negros
by Esteicy
Summary: Bucky la ha visto muchas veces, sabe bien de lo que es capaz, sabe que es intrépida, valiente y fría, ha tocado su piel y besado sus labios, han compartido una historia fragmentada pero intensa...¿qué de quién hablo? pues de la chica de ojos negros.


**Bueno gente de FF, aquí les traigo un fic que me costó mucho crear y todavía más publicar, verán, es la primer vez que escribo con un OC y el temor de que me saliera mal me llevó a esconderlo por varios días, pero al final me atreví a publicarlo y ver que tal.**

 **No creo que sea necesario decir que Marvel es dueño de Bucky ¿verdad? aunque si soy dueña de la Oc que se presentará a continuación.**

 **Dejando eso en claro espero que les agrade mi creación, que no es tan "romántica" que digamos, pero asienta las bases para episodios futuros nwn**

 _La primera vez que la vio fue en una misión_

La misión no sonaba complicada, sólo debía entrar en una de las centrales del FBI y robar algunos archivos digitales que eran de importancia para sus jefes, nada del otro mundo.

Entonces, si era tan simple ¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado? Pues por culpa de aquella chica de ojos negros.

Cuando llegó al cuarto que le habían indicado sus líderes, después de haber eliminado a los idiotas que habían tratado de detenerlo, la muchacha estaba allí procurando violar los protocolos de seguridad del sistema, por lo visto sus intenciones tampoco eran muy honestas. Las miradas de ambos habían chocado generando en el hombre una especie de escalofrío, nunca en toda su larga vida se había topado con unos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes, parecían dos lagunas de tinta en las que te podrías ahogar si te acercabas mucho, y no se equivocaba.

La mujer por otro lado se limitó a alzar levemente una ceja analizando al contrario, evidentemente no pertenecía a ese lugar y no parecía traer nada bueno entre manos, pero quién era ella para juzgar eso.

–Hazte a un lado–ordenó el castaño mientras se acercaba a la intrusa, pero esta permaneció imperturbable en su lugar.

–Ni lo sueñes, no hasta que extraiga lo que necesito de aquí–su voz era suave y elegante, combinaba a la perfección con el aura peligroso que la rodeaba. Su rostro era muy hermoso, con una piel de porcelana y rasgos nobles, sus facciones dibujaban un semblante inexpresivo que era enmarcado por su cabello liso y nigérrimo.

–También debo extraer algo–el agente Hydra no entendía bien por qué hablaba con la chica y simplemente no la apartaba de la máquina.

–Pues suerte con eso–habló la pelinegra volviendo su atención a la pantalla–apenas extraiga lo que yo necesito el protocolo de seguridad se encargará de borrar todos los archivos para protegerlos.

La rabia invadió al soldado ¿Quién diablos se creía esa pequeña insolente? Le enseñaría modales de una forma u otra.

– ¡Te ordené que te hicieras a un lado! –un golpe con su brazo mejorado fue descargado en contra de la fémina, pero esta pudo esquivarlo, aunque por poco.

–Veo que quieres hacer las cosas difíciles–a pesar del ataque el rostro de la chica continuaba serio–supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti–frunció muy levemente el ceño y se volteó para propinarle un rápido y fuerte golpe en el rostro, luego levantó su pierna derecha y le pateó el estómago, haciendo que chocara contra la pared, por último se acercó rápidamente a él y de un puñetazo le sacó las gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

–Bien...–iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida al ser golpeada en la nariz por el contrario, aunque con su brazo normal.

–Golpeas como una niña–comentó el varón sonriendo muy suavemente bajo aquella máscara en su rostro.

–Soy una chica ¿Cuál es tu excusa? –dijo la inexpresiva mientras levantaba la mirada y se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su nariz.

Su ataque fue rápido, la mujer dio un salto y el dolor en el rostro del soldado por la brusca patada que le arrancó la máscara, se hizo presente junto con el sabor a sangre en la boca.

–No creas que ha sido todo–amenazó la mercenaria mientras sacaba dos bastones alargados de color negro con destellos purpúreos.

Ágilmente la de piel pálida corrió hacia él y trató de golpearlo con los bastones sin dejar que su rostro adquiriera una imagen diferente a la completa frialdad, Bucky, por otro lado esquivaba los ataques con rapidez, procurando evitar el toque de las zonas electrificadas, pero la menor no bajaba la intensidad de sus golpes.

Al final agarró uno de esos aparatos con su prótesis y lo partió fácilmente como si de una rama se tratase, pero no se fijó que la menor aprovechó ese movimiento para encontrarle un punto débil y hundir el aparato restante en sus costillas antes de darle una fuerte descarga.

El cuerpo del soldado cayó pesadamente al piso mientras sus extremidades sufrían leves espasmos, aunque aún estaba consciente.

–Ok, eres un hueso duro de roer–comentó la mujer fríamente mientras se le acercaba–un humano normal estaría al borde de la muerte con una descarga así, pero tú sigues despierto, aunque parece que entorpecí tu sistema nervioso por un rato–se encogió levemente de hombros y se agachó para quedar a su altura, luego se posicionó de forma elegante sobre el hombre, quedando cual pantera sobre su presa–no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que tu cuerpo vuelva a reaccionar, así que seré rápida–susurró antes de empezar a acercar su rostro al del castaño mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

El contrario sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ante la creciente cercanía de la mujer, y una molestia extraña se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago, quería apartarla para desvanecer aquella estúpida sensación pero sus brazos se negaban a hacerle caso y no estaba seguro de si era por la descarga...o por algo más.

La chica se detuvo a centímetros de él, sus alientos se entremezclaban y Bucky podía ver a la perfección cada detalle de aquél bello rostro. Entonces sus párpados se abrieron con brusquedad y pudo percibir un destello en aquellos ojos antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

 _Cuando despertó se encontraba rodeado de la más pura oscuridad, no oía nada, no veía nada, no sentía nada..._

 _–_ _Bucky...–escuchó una voz joven llamarlo con alegría y cuando levantó la vista vio a un muchachito escuálido, de cabello rubio y con un par de ojos azules que reflejaban valentía, al principio esa figura era extraña para él, pero cuando el desconocido sonrió su mente torturada logró relacionar a ese chico con un nombre._

 _–_ _Steve...–susurró con la voz temblorosa mientras se ponía de pie, después de tanto tiempo al fin su mente lograba recuperar un recuerdo de su pasado...del hombre que antes fue– ¡Steve! –gritó con alegría, luego corrió hacia aquel espejismo de su mente y lo estrujo entre sus brazos, brazos normales, ambos de carne y hueso, mientras lloraba._

 _–_ _Tranquilo Bucky–río Rogers mientras correspondía el abrazo–vas arruinar tu uniforme, amigo–el abrazo se rompió y los ojos del soldado se pasearon por su entorno._

 _Ahora ambos estaban parados en medio de un vecindario cualquiera de Brooklyn y su vestimenta era la de un militar de los Estados Unidos durante la década del cuarenta._

 _–_ _Bueno...felicidades Bucks–la sonrisa de Rogers se hizo presente otra vez y el mayor se sintió feliz porque después de años él no era el Soldado de invierno, sino sólo Bucky._

Liv no entendía... ¿Qué la movía a tener compasión de ese pobre infeliz? ¿Por qué le permitía vivir un recuerdo agradable, en lugar de sumergirlo en un infierno psicológico? En serio era algo raro en ella, pero no tenía tiempo de sentarse a pensar en eso.

Volvió a la computadora y extrajo los documentos que necesitaba, al sacar su pendrive vio como los sistemas de seguridad activaban la alarma y empezaban a recetar el computador.

–Hora de irme–abrió la puerta y dio un paso, pero se detuvo por un momento y volteó a mirar al contrario, a pesar de la rudeza de su carácter su rostro le parecía agradable a la vista, quizás en otra vida muy diferente a esta ella podría haberse sentido atraída hacia un hombre como él–Hum...nos volveremos a ver, James–aseguró al aire mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano derecha y libraba al hombre de su control mental.

Bucky no pudo verlo, pero la mujer antes de irse le regaló algo extremadamente raro y especial...una muy leve sonrisa.

Cuando el Soldado despertó en aquella base de Hydra, luego de que un grupo de sus aliados lo rescatara, en su mente se encontraban gravadas dos cosas...un muchachito rubio que le sonreía cálidamente, y una hermosa mujer de ojos negros.

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿creen que deba continuar con la pareja? por favor dejen su opinión en los reviwes, me hacen tremendamente feliz :D**

 **Gracias por leer~**


End file.
